Edward's Situation
by DarkTwilight129
Summary: ON HOLD. Set in Eclipse when Bella is at the Bonfire with Jacob and the Pack. Bella receives a phone call concerning Edward. Why is Edward in trouble and what does it have to do with alcohol? What did Edward do to Mike? Does Edward 'slip up? Just a little drabble I wrote in Class. OOC. PLEASE REVIEW( chapter 4 is up)
1. Chapter 1

**Me: hey Alice?**

**Alice: Yep?**

**Me: Can I own Twilight?**

**Alice: No.**

**Me: Please? **

**Alice: No.**

**Me: Can I at least say the disclaimer?**

**Alice: Sure. Go ahead.**

**Me: yeahh...I do NOT own Twilight or any of the characters IN Twilight, it all belongs to Stephanie Meyer, blah, blah, blah, weep, weep, weep...**

* * *

** PLEASE**

** R-E-V-E-I-W**

** IF YOU WANT THIS ONE SHOT TO CONTINUE YA NEED TO DO WHAT THE ARROW SAYS. **

**IDEAS.**

** FEEDBACK. **

**NO FLAMES. **

**KEEP YOUR FIRE, I'M ALREADY THIRSTY *WINK*.**

**ENJOY.**

* * *

**Bella POV**

I was just about to bite my black bonfire roasted hot dog when i felt my new iPhone that Edward insisted in buying for me, vibrate in my pocket.

"Excuse me for a minute." I told Jacob as i got up. He gave me a sad puppy dog face and reached towards me as if to pull me back down and keep me from leaving.

Or to take the phone away, with him I could never really know.

I gave him a reassuring smile as walked away from him and the rest of the pack before he decided to actually stop me.

Once I was far enough to listen to my caller comfortably without any interruptions i answered the phone.

"Hello?" I said. I wondered who it could be, I didn't recognize the number.

"Um, yes, is this Isabella Swan?" A very clear and professional voice replied in my ear.

"Yes?" Curiosity was itching up my spine.

" Yes,um-" Why is it that almost every operator administrator felt the need to add 'um' before every sentence, I thought as she continued to speak.

"-would you accept a collect call from an -", the woman's voice abruptly cut off and then a musical voice replaced it, finishing the sentence,"-Edward Cullen."

"Yes, please." What? Why was Edward calling from a payphone, I didn't even know they still existed. The only place I could remember seeing one was in-

"Bella?" My angel called my name, his voice panicked and slightly slurred,as if he was-

"Bella? A-Are you...uh... t-there? Can you...um...uh... h-hear me?"

"Yes I'm here whats wrong Edward? What happened?" Whats wrong with him, why is he stuttering?

" Um y-yeah, uh.." He trailed off, the slurred lisp in his voice was even more evident know.

" Edward, what is going on?" I felt my voice rise, panic rising in my chest.

The Pack was silent now, but i couldn't bring myself to care. Finding out what was wrong with Edward was more important then their eavesdropping.

"Um...well", he said bashfully," I-I'm in j-jail and ...uh...I'm...uh.."

Wait what?

Edward, my Edward, is in jail.

No, impossible.

"Uh...I'm..uh.." He giggled.

Edward...giggled. Okay...

This day keeps getting better and better. What could possibly happen next?

"...I'm k-kind of d-drunk..."

"WHAT?!" I sputtered, how is that even possible?

How in the world can a vampire get drunk?!

I pulled the phone away from my ear and quaked at it as if the phone itself was the source of this madness.

I heard hear the faint murmuring of Edward talking again, I placed the phone back to my ear again.

"What?" I repeated, trying to see if what I heard earlier was wrong.

"Emmett and I d-d-drank some budlight and I-I t-think I overdid i-it."

"Vampire's can drink budlight?" I asked in disbelief. There was no way they can drink that.

"N-No silly girl, _Blood_light, I can't drink Budlight, it smells r-revolting."

_oh_. Bloodlight. That makes sense now. Kind of.

" Okay", I sighed, but why is he in jail.

"But what does this have to do with you being in jail?" I asked him, wary for his answer.

"I snuck into M-Mike Newton's house with a-a..he..he-", he was laughing now.

Over the loud booming of his laughter, I hear someone say 'Two minutes, Cullen'.

He stopped abruptly and continued,"I snuck into Mike N-Newton's house with a-a chainsaw, -a-and a Jason's mask, a-and some F-Freddie Cugar claws ...ha..ha... I scared the crap out of him!" I could tell he was trying so stifle his laughter.

"Oh my god.. you didn't."

"Yep, but then he decided t be a party pooper and call the cops and then Charlie came a-and arrested me.." He sounded like a 5-year-old who just got his favorite toy taken away, I could almost see him pout.

"Where are you?" I asked, pinching the bridge of my nose, a habit i picked up from him (when hes sober of course).

"Port Angeles County Jail, please come get me..."

I wondered why he didn't call Carlisle, he would have been out already.

"Have you called Carlisle or Esme?"

" I scared." he said in a small voice.

"Why?"

" Carlisle will be mad at me." He said somberly.

Reasonable, Carlisle would and will be mad as hell when he found out about this.

"Alice?"

"Alice! Yes! Yes! Call Alice!" He said quickly.

"okay, I will-"

"CULLEN, TIMES UP!" The guard thundered in the background.

"I have to go." He said sadly, not wanting to not have-hear- me.

But then something occurred to me.

"Wait!" I said quickly.

"Yes?"

"Edward, you told me that Emmett was with you, right?"

"Yeah?"

"Was he with you at Mike's house?"

"Yes, w-why?"

"Did he get arrested too?"

"No.. he took off before the police came.."

"How many did you drink?" I asked, in order to prove my suspicions i needed more info.

"Two.." Okay...surely Edward doesn't have that much of a weak stomach.

"Just two?" hmmm...somethings not right.

"Yes."

"Was that your first time drinking?" I questioned.

"No..I usually get up to seven before I-I feel tipsy...But this time was different...M-Maybe it wasn't Bloodlight...I think it may have been Bloodwine because it tasted different. I guess Emmett gave me something stronger."

What? Blood_wine_? Whats next Bloodsoda?

"And Emmett gave it to you?" I asked, worried about his answer.

"Yes."

"You didn't serve yourself?" Realization hit me like a rock.

Damn. It was Emmett.

"Edward don't you see it was Emmett." I explained to him.

"Emmett did what?" He said confused.

I sighed. I guess the 'drunkenness' made him slow.

"Emmett did this on purpose, he drugged you, you dummy!" I nearly shouted into the phone.

I heard laughter emitting from behind me.

I turned around see Jacob laughing his ass off.

I glared at him. He looked back at me and smirked.

_Asshole_, I thought.

"CULLEN! TIME! NOW!" The guard bellowed for the third time in ten minutes.

"Bella?" He said, worriedly.

Don't worry, baby", I heard Edward growl slightly," I'll call Alice and we'll go bail you out in no time, okay?"

. I threw that right in for Jacob.

I peeked at the pack from the corner of my eye, while the rest of them were now silently waiting for my return and pretending to not know anything about the situation with Edward being in jail, I looked at Jacob who was radiating rage and jealously.

I smiled. Good, the dick deserved it.

I was beginning to really like Edward's new nickname, not only was it beginning to make Asshole Jacob jealous, but it also made Edward frisky. Maybe if i start calling Edward more intimate names, it would make Jacob back off. Something to think about.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you, too, baby. I'll see you in a little bit."

And I meant it.

* * *

**So whatcha think? Sucks? (Maybe) Its just a quicky don't judge.**

**So as always I LOVE REVIEWS.**

**Be as honest as possible, i can deal, no flames, unfortunately I do NOT have the right extinguisher for that.**

**HA HA HA. Not funny? I know. Still trying. **

**And as always I LOVE REVIEWS SO DOOOO IT. PLZZ.. I LOVE YOU FOREVA, AND ILL GIVE YOU A MAGICAL UNICORN AND EVERYTHING...PLZ..**

**Yours truly,**

**darktwilight129**

**CHAPTER 2 IS UP AND RUNNING! CHAPTER THREE COMING AS SOON AS REVIEWS COME IN OR AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! **

**~xXx~ Amore~xXx~**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IT ALL BELONGS TO STEPHANIE MEYER , IF I DID IT WOULD HAVE BEEN COMPLETELY DIFFERENT AND MOST LIKELY NOT AS AWESOME.**

* * *

********************WARNING TO ALL TEAM JACOB MANIACS :**********************

**BEWARE! DO NOT READ, YOU MAY BE OFFENDED OR CONVERTED TO TEAM EDWARD.**

***************TO ALL RIGHT MINDED TEAM EDWARD COMRADES:********************

**DO NOT BE OFFENDED IF MY VERSION OF EDWARD DOES NOT SUIT YOUR WISHES, YOUR FAULT FOR NOT REVIEWING. ( Im talking to you, Dyri, who sent me an EMAIL, complaining!...how you got it, i dont know...creep...j/k..l love u too.)**

* * *

**_Edward isn't really mentioned in this chapter but he WILL be in the next, I promise. I would like to thank Holidai for being my very first reviewer! Lots of love!_**

**_I really hope you like this even though it displays my up most dislike for Jacob._**

**_REVIEW PLEASE. FEEDBACK. IDEAS. NO FLAMES._**

**_Im already thirsty.*wink, wink*_**

**_~xXx~love~xXx~_**

* * *

**Distress**

"Jacob, I need you take me home. Now." I said as I walked back to the bonfire.

"What?! Why? We're just about to start." Jacob said, his face contorted into i guessed what he intended to be a pout. Wow, i thought, he really is pathetic.

l gasped inwardly, oh my god, l guess the Cullen's attitude towards the Wolves was really rubbing off on me in the wrong way.

But in a way they were right.

I mean besides the fact that they supposedly reek of wet dog, which l in fact do not smell. Well with the exception of Paul, he smells like ass, that hasn't been wiped in months. But the others smell decent enough, l wonder how they deal with Paul's bad B.O.

"Will you stop that?" someone thundered. I turned to see Paul growling at Embry. Why? I don't know but my previous question about Paul's bad B.O was answered.

The whole pack was literally sitting anywhere but near Paul.

It was like the opposing forces of two opposite charged magnets, every time the negative charged part of the magnet came near the positive, the positive always moved away, never coming into contact. That's how the pack treated Paul. It was sad.

No wonder Paul was angry all the time, the pack treated him like shit because-and Im sad to say the truth hurts but it is true-he smells like shit.

The Cullens were right, well mostly-ans lm shocked to say-Rosalie.

The Pack, and the Quiluetes in general, were all biased and prejudiced against the Cullens. They cannot accept the fact that their all and mighty Legends weren't exactly sacred and oh so true. That not all vampires are monsters like they make them out to be.

I mean, of course they would be reluctant to embrace the cold truth in the matter and completely disregard their precious over worshiped traditions, but that doesn't mean they have to be assholes about it.

They think of themselves as the good guys, the protectors, saints, but in truth the are not. They are actually worse than the vampires that are actually really evil, like Victoria or the Volturi.

And what about the whole Alpha thing were Sam has the power to tell you what to and not to do in your every waking minute of your life.

That isn't exactly called freedom. And the whole imprinting thing, what the fuck is that? I mean, the damn thing is based on genetics of all things! That's not True Love, that is built in arranged marriage in the flesh!

ugghh! shut up, brain. Enough with you, come down from rant heaven and get back to reality here! I screamed at myself in my head, quite insanely.

"Bella? Are you okay? You kinda spaced out ... You look kind of weird." Jacob said, causing me to snap back from my epiphany.

His thick bushy eyebrows were bunched up, nearly completely covering eyes. He looked hilarious.

" Thanks Jake, that's what every girl wants to hear." I said sarcastically.

"Your welcome." He replied with a smile.

Again A-S-S-H-O-L-E.

"Are you going to take me home or not?" I said, impatiently.

"That depends, am I gonna get a kiss?" He said proudly, as if i had already given him one.

"That depends on what type of kiss." And what gives you the kiss, l added mentally. lt could be a crowbar, a bat, a pan, my truck.

"We'll have to wait and see shall we." He said as he got up and walk towards his fucked up Rabbit that he takes so much pride in. I turned to look at Billy to see if he was going to do anything about his son's behavior.

Billy was looking away from me, but I could see the distinct grin on his face as if he was proud of his son's attitude towards me. As I looked at him the truth dawned on me once more.

I remembered something that my dad had told me once about Billy's fantasy about me marrying Jacob and them being related by marriage. Billy was actually encouraging Jacob to act this way.

I felt anger burn up my spine. That fucking dick! I screamed in my head as l stomped towards the damned Rabbit.

We were half way there when Jacob decided to do the most idiotic thing ever.

I was looking out the rusty Rabbits window when l felt his hand creep up my thigh.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH ME!" I bellowed. How dare he touch me? He has not fucking right, no fucking right to touch me that way!

"You know you like it, baby." He smirked, trying to act sexy and undoubtedly failing miserably.

His pathetic response make me go into hysterics instead of the immense anger I had expected.

"Yeah, in your dreams,pal. It's not like you stood a chance against Edward anyway."

"Really, then why Im smelling lust coming off you." He cornered.

" Because you got me thinking of Edward now you idiot." I replied with ease and absolute truth.

He was silent.

Ha, that shuted him up.

"Well at least Edward wouldn't be able to put up a fight since he is completely drunk after two beers. What a pussy!" He chuckled after a minute's silence.

" For your information, it wasn't beer, it was bloodwine, which isn't wine at all. It is a cocktail of whiskey, vodka, Everclear, absinthe, gin, rum and animal blood. And besides, Edward can drink seven, Emmett decided to add who-knows-what to the drink, to make it even stronger." God I hope he couldn't see through my bluff.

He gawked at me.

"Still he still wouldn't be able to fight me." He persisted.

OMFG!

"And besides, you like it. You can't get enough of me, that's why you keep coming back."

"Really that's what you think? You must be really ignorant to think that Jacob."

"I don't think, I know."

." Then you NOW, that l will never ever love you and that I will always love Edward. Then you KNOW that you will never ever completely have me even if there was as off chance that l would have chosen you. You would always be bound to your imprintee," I said as he pulled up in front of my house, l got out of the car and continued through the car window," and you know what? I actually feel bad for that unlucky girl, whomever she may be, because you won't actually love her either,and not because of the genetic compatibility involved with the imprint but because she would be stuck with and ignorant, selfish, pathetic, immature guy like you."

And with that I spin on my heels and slauntered towards my house. But before I opened the door, I turned to say on last thing.

"Oh and don't call me, l won't be here to answer, I going to get my _fiancee_."

I went into the house without giving him a second glance.

* * *

**_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW_**

**_PLEASE. FEEDBACK. IDEAS._**

**_NO FLAMES._**

**_Im already thirsty.*wink, wink*_****CHAPTER THREE COMING AS SOON AS REVIEWS COME IN**

**_~xXx~love~xXx~_**


	3. Chapter 3

**DarkTwilight129 here, **

**I Really hope you like this chapter, and just a heads up _THERE WILL BE A CHAPTER 4!_**

**As always, review,review, R-E-V-I-E-W.**

**IDEAS. FEEDBACK. NO FLAMES.**

**KEEP YOUR FIRE, IM ALREADY THIRSTY.**

**~xXx~AMORE~xXx~**

* * *

**_IMPORTANT MESSAGE TO ALL VIEWERS!_**

**_THE RULES I UPDATE ONCE A WEEK ON A STORY THAT HAS LESS REVIEWS. THE ONE THAT HAS MORE WILL GET UPDATED MORE OFTEN SO THOSE WHO WANT AN UPDATE FOR SO MANY NEED TO REVIEW MORE_**

_**RIGHT NOW I'M TAKING LONG TO REVIEW B/C I HAVE EXAMS ALL THIS MONTH SO IT WILL, UNFORTUNATELY, BE AWHILE BEFORE I UPDATE BUT THE RULES STILL APPLY TO ALL OF MY STORIES. THANKS.**_

_**AND BY THE WAY EDWARD WILL BE SOBER IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.**_

**LOVE YOU ALL.**

**~xXx~AMORE~xXx~**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Wait and the Return**

**Bella POV**

I just closed the front door when Charlie called me into the living room or should l say Man Cave. The living room had Charlie's name written all over it.

It wasn't that Charlie was a slob or anything it was just that once you walked into the room, you knew automatically that this was Charlies territory.

If l were to describe the room in just four words it would be: football and fishing heaven.

You could clearly see that he was a serious Redskins fan.

Anything and everything from a signed Redskins football to one of those talking fish you by from the fishing section in those quirky sports illustrated magazines.

Charlie's Territory. Definitely.

"Yeah." l said l lingered by the hallway in case l needed to make a quick escape, l really hope this wasn't about Edward.

He heaved himself from his favorite armchair and walked towards me, stopping just a few strides away.

"lt's about Edward."

Damn.

"I-" I started but Charlie interrupted me.

" l arrested him today, he was-"

"I already know, dad. He called me." I cut him off, l was starting to get tired of these delays, first Jacob, now Charlie.

I just wanted to call Alice and get to Edward.

"Wait. He called you?" Charlie asked, his eyes narrowing.

Why was he looking at me that way?

" Um...yeah. Wh-"

"They weren't supposed to five him that damn call." He mumbled under his breath.

What?!

" What did you just say?" I griped, my voice laced with animosity.

His eyes widened, his face paled.

"I didn't say anything."He blurted, hopelessly trying to evade the question.

"Uh.. yeah.. you did. You just said that they werent supposed to give him his call. Why the hell not?"

"..." His mouth opened, as if he was going to say something more but l with the look l shot him he didn't dare say a word.

He just stood there gaping like a fish out of water.

"What? Cat got your tongue?"

I sighed. I already know the answer.

I guess my dad still hasn't gotten over Edward leaving me, and l suppose this was his little revenge, in a way.

I sighed again as I looked at my father again. He was looking at the floor, trying to aviod my gaze.

Even though I knew that my dad was aware of what he did, I still wanted him to see how unreasonable his actions were.

"You could have taken him to his house or called Carlisle and Esme. You didn't have to leave him there by himself. And since you were the one to arrest him and you were the one to see exactly how drunk he was, you would have known how ...", I paused,as l rummaged through the vocabulary in my head l trying to find the right word to describe how Edward seemed to me ," sensitive and... scared he was. Being his first time getting arrested, you could have given him a break."

I shook my head as I turned to go to my room. " Im going to call Alice and then Im going out to see if l can bail Edward out."

He didn't reply, l guess the guilt was eating at him.

Good.

Well since l guess l'm going to be yelling at everyone today might as well do to the right person.

Emmett.

**~~xxxxxxxxxxxxx~~**

I was starting to get really frustrated now.

RING. RING. RING.

"Hello-"

"ALICE!" I nearly screamed into the phone.

"-This is Alice, Im not avablible right now so DON'T call again. I'll get back to you as soon as !"

That was only the first hundred calls, now it didn't even ring anymore, it just went straight to voicemail.

And to make matters worse it wasn't even the same recording anymore.

"Bella, please stop calling. Whatever it is, Im sure I can wait. Bye." Beeep.

And up until now I was absolutely calm and nice in all of the voicemails I left her, but now my patience was wearing thin, Im tired, I miss Edward, and if she thinks that I would never ever yell or cuss at her, she's got another thing coming.

"Alice-", I started off sweetly," you need to answer the phone. Because if you don't," this is were my calm facade slipped from my grasp and all of my sadness anger, frustration, disappointment, and hurt started to flow into my message," l fucking swear, if you don't fucking answer the damn FUCKING PHONE, you will have to say goodbye to ALL of your clothes, shoes, bags, and your precious, priceless, irreplaceable, one of a kind, vintage petticoat from the 1930's. Do you understand me? Oh and the next time you call me, stop calling because whatever it is, I'm sure it can wait."

I snapped the phone shut.

And guilt flowed through me, l wish l hadn't needed to do that to her,of all people, but she doesn't answer the the damn phone, I've been calling her since 11:00.

Its 2 o'clock now!

I mean I tried calling Carlisle, but he is at work, and when I tried the front desk at the hospital, they said he was in surgery until 4 A.M.

I also tried calling Esme, but unfortunately Esme decided to leave to Europe with Rosalie for a shopping trip and won't be back until 6 A.M.

I plopped back onto the bed with a sigh of frustration.

Poor Edward.

I felt tears of anger and sadness slip down my cheeks.

God dammit.

When Edward needs them, they aren't here or way to busy.

Is that fucked up or what?

I mean, I would go myself and bail Edward out but unfortunately, locking Edward up wasn't the only thing my dad did.

He also raised the bail charge to 30,000 dollars, thats a pretty expensive prank.

I really wish l let Edward give me that black credit card now.

I turned in my stomach and screamed into the pillow.

"Bella?" a soft voice whispered.

I gasped.

"Edward?"

"No, It's me Bella. It's Jasper." he said as he walked closer to my bed.

"Jasper? Aren't you supposed to be out having fun with Alice?" I said with the anger of a enraged T-Rex coating my voice.

He winced.

"Well, I am with Alice. We just thought it would be best if she stayed outside until you calmed down." He replied.

" Its not like l can hurt her, shes already done enough of that to me." I said, looking away.

"Bella, I'm so sorry!" Alice said as she appeared out of thin air.

" I didn't know I swear!" She cried.

"Didn't know?" I repeated as i sat up.

"Your psychic, how can you not know. I bet you knew everything all along, you just ignored me and Edward when we needed you." I said tears trickling down my face.

"No!" Both Jasper and Alice exclaimed.

I heard the bed creak in my dad's room.

No one moved.

"He went back to sleep." Alice said.

"Don't you ever say that! We didn't mean to ignore you! We didn't know." Jasper whispered angrily.

"I just barely saw your messages on my phone." Alice explained.

"Yeah right! I called and called and you didn't answer! You even told me to stop calling on your voicemail!" I exclaimed, bitterly.

" What? I would never do that!"

"Liar! You effing liar! You said, and l quote,'Bella, please stop calling. Whatever it is, Im sure I can wait. Bye'." I said, angerily.

" What? I didnt say that! I didn't even have my phone with me. We don't like to be...uh...disturbed." Alice whispered, shocked at what i was accusing her of.

"Wait. You didn't have your phones, either of you?" I asked, taken aback.

"No."

Oh god.

"Emmett." I cursed.

Alice gasped.

Jasper growled.

We all knew how good he was at mimicking other peoples voices, he must've taken Alice's phone when they were doing... whatever they were doing.

"What..what were you two doing anyway?"

"..."

Cricket. Cricket.

"Uh...making sweets.." Alice said sheepishly.

Oh..._Oh_.

I guess that explains why Alice didn't see anything.

Jasper cleared his throat after an awkward silence.

"Shall we go?"

"Yes." I said immediately as I got up to put my sneakers on. I didn't bother changing since I was already fully dressed. l was hoping that either Carlisle got off work early or if Esme decided to come home before 4 A.M. But chances of that happening where slim.

"Okay. Lets go." I said as Jasper gently picked me up and jumped out my bedroom window and into the night.

**~~xxxxxxxxxxxx~~**

"Are we there yet?" I said as Jasper drove at an incredible speed of 120 mph.

"Nope."

I sighed.

"I swear when I get my hands in Emmett..." I fumed.

"I think you might want to use a crowbar instead of your hands, you'll just end up hurting yourself." Jasper said with a smirk.

"No, duh, Sherlock." I mumbled.

He laughed.

"But seriously, what do you think we should do to get back at Emmett?"

"I think that this is Edward's revenge, not ours. I mean, yeah, he impersonated Alice and that would have pissed me off even if the situation was different and if Edward didn't already have a claim to it already. And though Emmett did it only to delay his time, his attempts were subtle because his number is bound to be up sooner or later." Jasper replied after a thoughtful pause.

"And by sooner or later, you mean soon, right?" I asked.

"Of course." He replied.

"I still think we sound do something to him anyway. You could get revenge on him for interrupting your...uh...baking session.", I stifled a giggle," And I can get revenge on him for framing my mate."

"Maybe..." He said thoughtfully, hopefully he was thinking of the different ways we could torture and humiliate Emmett.

"I just got off the phone with Esme and she and Rose are coming home." Alice announced.

"By what time?" I asked.

"Hopefully before 4 A.M." She answered.

"And Carlisle?" Jasper asked Alice.

"I tried to get a hold of him but he is still in surgery."

"Do you think he'll be mad at Edward?" I asked worried.

" I don't see why he would, I mean, its not like Edward got this drunk on purpose. He'll mostly be made at Emmett." Alice said shaking her head.

"What time is it?"

"3:10" Jasper answered.

"I'm sorry but how much longer til we get there?" I asked sheepishly, not wanting to aggravate Jasper.

"Not long, I still can't believe they moved him to the Tacoma County Jail, its not like he assaulted anyone it was just a little prank." Jasper said, frustrated at the situation Edward is in.

"They put it down as an assault because Mike Newton reported it that it was, even though it wasn't." Alice said in disgust for Mike.

"Sissy." Jasper mumbled to himself.

I looked out the window just as a big blue billboard blurred outside. I was pretty sure that was the 'Welcome to Tacoma' sign.

I yawned.

"Bella, you should really get some sleep." Alice suggested.

"No, I won't rest until my Edward is in my arms." I declared.

"Now that is devotion." Jasper chuckled.

I smiled.

Jasper slowed as he pulled up to a nearby Liberty Bail Bonds on Tacoma Ave.

"Are they even open?" I asked.

"Yeah, they had a busy day." Alice said but didn't offer any other information on the subject.

"I'll be right back." Jasper said as he left to post bail.

After a few minutes, Jasper came back with something in his hand.

" Okay. Lets go get Edward." He said with a smile.

"I wonder if he's doing okay." I said.

"I'm sure he's doing fine."

"okay." I said, slightly skeptical.

We drove the rest of the way in silence.

" Bella, stay here." Jasper said as we reached the county jail.

"What? Why!?" I demanded.

"We need to be sure that Edward will be...uh...stable." He hesitated, he was keeping something away from me.

"Um..okay." I said uneasily wanting to refuse and demand that i go with them but i knew that it was best not to argue with him.

"Its going to be fine Bella."

I nodded.

I watched silently as the left the car and into the jail.

After what seemed like and eternity, Jasper and Alice returned with my beloved.

I watched with absolute joy as looked up at me and smiled his breathtaking smile, letting me know that he was just fine.

* * *

**I REALLY HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER.**

**I KNOW I SAID THAT EDWARD WAS GOING TO ACTUALLY BE IN THIS CHAPTER BUT AS YOU CAN SEE IT DIDN'T TURN OUT THAT WAY. SORRY OF YOU ARE DISAPPOINTED. THE NEXT CHAPTER, EDWARD'S REVENGE WILL DEFINITELY BE THE FINAL CHAPTER.**

**LOTS OF LOVE TO sujari6 FOR BEING THE FIRST TO REVIEW THE SECOND CHAPTER.( what time did you read it? i posted the last chapter around 2 am?)**

**Anyways i hope you enjoyed this chapter, and as always...**

**R-E-V-I-E-W**

**IDEAS. FEEDBACK. NO FLAMES.**

**Yours truly, **

**DARKTWILIGHT129 WITH LOTS OF 3**

**(ALL THE CAPS MAKES ME FEEL LIKE IM YELLING AT YA'LL.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: you know the drill.**

* * *

**__****P.S. POLL ON HOW YOU THINK EMMETT SHOULD BE PUNISHED IS NOW OPEN[VIEW PROFILE]...limited time. thnxs again.**

**__****I had accidentally deleted this chapter so i had to re-post it. Sorry for the confusion, frustration, and etc.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Edward's Change [NOT ACTUAL CHAPTER 4]**

**EPOV**

It hurt so much...fuck..I fucking hate this. "Cullen, stand up!" The guard reprimanded me for slouching.

I couldn't think straight.

The alcohol made my usually clear and alert mind sluggish and murky with incoherent thoughts.

It was like a dull buzz but as time passed I was glad that I, to an extent, could think around the deafening buzz of the booze that Emmett had given me.

"Cullen! Quit your shit out and walk the fuck right!" One of the guards screeched at me.

I winced. The sound hurt my abnormally sensitive ears.

Well abnormally sensitive for the moment, anyway..

I knew I needed to try harder to pick up my feet but body didn't seem to want to cooperate with me at the moment.

No matter how hard I tried, my feet dragged, causing irritated guards to drag me towards my destination.

"Fuck, man. What the hell do you eat?! You weigh a damn ton!" The dark-haired guard grumbled, heaving as he struggled to pull me forward.

_Clang! Clang! Clang!_

I winced again, moaning in the process. As we neared the entrance, I could hear the morbid and sadistic thoughts of the criminal minds that lay beyond the stone thick walls of the Jail as well as the bangs and exclaims of welcome that these scumbags have thrown in my honor.

With each agonizing step, the noise grew louder and louder, burning through the thick haze of intoxication that clouded my discombobulated mind.

God, it hurts. The voices. They're so loud. Oh god, make it go away...please...

_...Here he comes..Fresh meat..._

_...Hey pretty boy..._

_...Wonder what this kid did to get in this hell hole..._

_...Hmmmmmm...naughty...and drunk..Just how I like it...won't feel a thing..._

_...Gonna be mine, prince charming..._

_I hope he can fight..._

_..Pinche madre...es una pinche gringo!.._

_...Aww...he's just a baby...he he, gonna have a good fight with him..._

Oh my god...where are they taking me! I didn't do anything that bad..well that they know of at least ... but no..there must be a mistake...a mistake... I don't belong here...

Pain. The pain, it felt like my brain was going to explode. Like my ears would bleed out venom...

The thoughts, they were just as painful as the transformation itself. They were like assaulting daggers piecing though the flesh of my psyche.

I tried to block out the thoughts as we walked down the hall, but in the state that I was in, it was nearly impossible...

_...kill..._

_...Kill..._

_...Fresh meat, blood, sweet, sweet blood...How I would love to make him scream..._

No. God, No..I can't be here..they need to let me go, I'll kill them.

I'll kill them all.

Dammit Emmett! Why?!

WHY?!

I started hyperventilating, my drunken mind losing all and any control of the sanity left in me.

"HEY!" The dark-haired guard yelled, startled at my sudden movement and strength. "I think he's freaking out!"

"We're almost there.." The other guard said and he grasped me tightly by the arm and throw me into an open cell.

"Wait! I don't belong here! Please let me out! I want to go home to my FIANCEE!" I managed to exclaim with a sudden outburst.

"Sorry, Buddy. This is your home now." The guard said as he walked away without the slightest amount of empathy.

_...aww..the boy has a wifey..bet that ass is fine..wouldn't mind tapping that sexy ass.._

_...probably long brown hair..._

_...full pink lips..._

_...the perfect rack..._

_...doe chocolate eyes..._

No...

I need to get out before its to late. I could already feel the monster lashing out...trying to escape the tight bonds that I have worked so hard to enforce..

_...kill..._

_...pretty boy's got a girl...mine.._

_...kill...blood dripping down her smooth pale silky skin...her delightful screams are music to my ears as I violate her in every way...kill...my hands around her neck, taking that beautiful life away...her eyes, hollow with the essence of death...aw, the beauty of the to power, the control of who lives and who shall die...she will be mine...i will kill.._

No..

"Hello pretty boy.." a husky voice said behind me.

No..

NO!

I smirked, and turned to face the sick scum I had once hunted years ago. And with one last attempt I tried to bind the monster back into its cage.

But I was too late, the monster was released, chasing away the Edward Cullen that was once there.

**~x`X`x~**

EPOV

There is only the burning fire of my thirst and the singing of human blood as it floods down my un-quenchable throat.

The sweet nectar of life is rich, sending waves of the deepest satisfaction I have ever known waffling through me. The panicked and incoherent thoughts of my victim are nothing but a roar in my mind's ear. The buzz deep inside me heightened my euphoria. The nectar quenches my longing as it does my thirst. His blood is everything I want.

The blood is ecstasy. But it is something I cannot have.

_Remember Carlisle. A voice said from a small crevice in the back of my dark, broken mind._

**_No,_** the enraged monster said.

_Remember him._

**_No_****.**

Yes! I argued with the beast.

_Remember him.__ Remember your father. Esme. Alice. Jasper. Remember_ Her.

**_NO!_** The creature of darkness bellowed as it shuttered from the force of my strength when I tried to fight back.

Fight.

I needed to fight back. For them. For my family. For myself.

For Bella.

_Bella. Remember Bella. Remember who you truly are, Edward...is this who you want to be? A man of death, misery and pain, of temptation and sorro?Or of a man of truth, love and of happiness? A man or the monster you have now become? You still have a choice. There is still time. Chose now or pay the price. _

**_No..._**

I struggled, fighting against the beast, at war with my demons.

I could, then, vaguely hear my victim's muffles cries and the excited exclaims of the criminals locked away in the prison.

I could, distinctly hear the panicked footsteps of the guards running down the corridors in attempt to save this worthless scum bag.

**_Kill him. Kill him now, before they come!_** The monster screeched.

Unwillingly, powered by my hatred, rage, and sorrow for the purity of life that his victims had lost, I didn't hesitate to oblige to the monsters desires.

My victim, 35 year old serial killer and rapist, Gregory Milton, was gasping for air, struggling against my iron grip.

I smiled at his subtle attempts to escape.

His cold dark, hazel eyes were laced with fear and panic as my hands gripped his throat tighter, though not enough to break his neck. His hands clawed at my arms, my neck, and at my face.

I could see the lethal glare of hatred and disgust in my eyes mirror back at me through his glossy, tear stained ones.

I chuckled, oh how I love moments such as these, it has been so long since experiencing this kind of contentment as I savor the terror of men such as Gregory Milton as he faces retribution for his dreadful sins.

I looked at my prey in disgust.

His swollen bruised face was covered in blood and mucus. His broken nose was twisted into an awkward direction.

Blood. The fire of my thirst flared relentlessly as I struggled for control.

The degraded piece of shit called Gregory Milton, whispered his final thought as he struggled to remain conscious.

_Please...I'm sorry...I don't want to die…_

I laughed at his pathetic plea for life.

"You're sorry? After you have raped, tortured and murdered countless women, you suddenly care about life? Oh, right, foolish me. You only care when it is your life being threatened. Why should I care about your life when you didn't care about theirs? Did you listen to them when they begged you for preserve their life? What makes you think that they are any less significant then you? Why should I care whether you live or die?" I snarled at him.

_...My daughter..._

Abruptly, I laughed menacingly at his thought as sick humor tickled my funny bone.

But I suddenly didn't find the topic humorously pathetic anymore, but rather as purely abhorrent.

I looked at him, loathing evident in my eyes and growled, causing him to shudder in abhorrence.

"Well, one less pervert to ruin her life as well. Don't think I don't know about her uncle, too." I said as unwanted thoughts of the man's brother sexually molesting his daughter with his consent ran amuck through his mind.

"Scum, worthless shit. That's what you are. You don't care about you daughter, you care about the money she brings when you whore her around. And you especially don't care when you're biggest customer is your brother. Disgusting." I spat.

"He's next, you piece of shit, and you think you've got it bad. I'm going to rip him limb from limb." I whispered, darkly. Promising him, that the only person he ever loved will die a horrid death.

_NO…..!_ His eyes widened with fear as he foresaw his brothers horrifying fate...

I smiled wickedly as I smelt an unpleasant but familiar odor.

Urine.

Ha! Hahahaha. Pathetic! Ha. This scumbag actually pissed himself! Haha.

I was absolutely bubbling with laughter.

But as I heard the slight tapping sound of the guard's footsteps raining down on the platform as they neared my cell, my humor diffused quickly and was replaced by exigency.

I snarled once more before I finally, with a flick of my wrist, broke the pathetic excuse of a man's neck.

Just as the act was done, an army of guards dressed for war rushed in and wrenched me away from the man and pinned me to the floor with feeble strength.

I could have fought them off, I could have killed them all, but the monster inside of me was satisfied with tonight's events and decided to crawl back into the dark corners of my mind, letting sanity step forward and take control.

"Medic! We need a medic here." One of the guards that was pinning me down shouted.

And slowly, but surely, as my sanity returned so did Edward Cullen.

And along with him came penitence.

* * *

**D****ID YA LIKE? IF SO R-E-V-I-E-W_**

*****I Know that this is a short chapter but as I said before, for the next few weeks until Christmas break i am having A LOT of exams and finals, and I WILL TRY MY BEST TO UPDATE as soon as possible.*****

LOVE YA ALL...!

_******P.S.****I WROTE THIS CHAPTER B/C I THOUGHT THAT YOU ALL YOU LIKE TO HAVE A LITTLE TASTE OF WHAT EDWARD EXPERIENCED IN JAIL. *****_


End file.
